


Rebound

by FuelToFire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuelToFire/pseuds/FuelToFire
Summary: Soldier:76 and Reaper have a familiar dance they go through every time they cross paths.This time, it goes differently.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was a DBH quote from Connor, thought it was fitting for these two.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jack had lost track of time.

It seemed that the way they fought, faltered and got up again was just a dance. A familiar and woeful dance they performed again and again, chasing a rush that had no name, yearning to deliver a deathblow that never came. They were both stubborn and relentless in their violence, never holding back. Why would they? There was always an underlying tension that challenged Jack’s body to keep on going and Reaper reciprocated every step of the way. 

The way these encounters ended was always the same, an unsatisfying taste in Jack’s mouth as they parted ways — bruised and battered, a more urging matter to take care of, promising each other hell the next time they cross roads again.

But not today.

A misstep, a careless misstep from the wraith gave an opening to Jack and the punch he threw packed so much strength that it shattered the bone mask in half. Surprised, Reaper hesitated for a split second before Jack’s hand was on his neck as he pushed him to the nearest wall. Felt natural to just wrap his fingers around his throat, enough pressure that it borderlined a breaking point. Reaper’s hand had a firm grip in his arm almost immediately, grunting with the impact the brick wall had on his back.

Jack noticed several things at once when he stared at Reaper’s face. The lower part, now on the ground somewhere behind them, revealed a very strong jaw, a neatly trimmed goatee and an insufferable grin that revealed some very pointed teeth. Like a devil’s smile, mocking his attempt, daring him to try and end him. It only made him tighten the hand around his throat furthermore.

“You can’t kill me, Soldier,” Reaper chuckles, coughing a small splatter of blood on Jack’s sleeve. He can feel Reaper’s throat swallowing the blood under his tense fingers, adam’s apple bobbing up and down reflexively. “I’m not alive.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♥


End file.
